Dancing Sidesaddle
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Over the years Liam has had to do many things for Xerxes, but he never expected to have to teach him to dance. Then again, he never expected Xerxes to want to dance with him.


Disclaimer- I don't own Pandora Hearts.

I wrote a fanfiction cause I wanted to. :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Liam sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. He was running himself ragged, taking care of his own paperwork and trying to deflect or do Xerxes' paperwork too. He would never let Xerxes know that, of course. He didn't need to deal with the teasing or the eventual guilt that Xerxes would always accidently express, covering it up with a backhanded sarcastic comment a second later to hide his feelings. Liam actually liked it when that happened, because he knew Xerxes Break well enough to know when he was being sincere, however unintentionally.

Liam stared at his stack of paperwork, then at his bed. He was so tired...he needed sleep. But Pandora was running in circles and he was the one who needed to try to make sense of it...he gazed at his four-poster longingly. How nice the sheets must feel...

"You should bounce on the sheets, Liam-kun, it's quite fun!"

Liam narrowly avoided face-palming as he watched Xerxes dropped down from his bed canopy, sucking on a lollipop.

"Don't get your sugar on my sheets, Break," he said irritably.

"What kind of sugar are we talking about, little Liam-kun?" Break slowly pulled out his lollipop, quite pleased with himself. Liam forced himself not to look.

"What're you here for? Did someone ask you to do paperwork or something?" Liam hoped that was it, because at least Break couldn't help that. Going blind wasn't one of Xerxes' little eccentricities- it was a real problem he couldn't change. It hurt Liam to see his lover hiding his pain, but at least Liam knew he could help.

"I just wanted to say hi, Liam-kun," whined Xerxes. "Can't I do that? Don't you like me?"

Liam just raised an eyebrow. He was too old to fall for _that_ ruse.

Emily suddenly barked, "He's stupid and lazy, so he wants your help! Stupid, lazy!"

Xerxes started strangling Emily nonchalantly. "Not as stupid and worthless as you, Liam-kun!"

"You're too kind. If you don't give me a reason for our being here, I'm going to kick you out on your sugar-coated ass."

Xerxes swayed back and forth, playing with his cravat. "If you really must know..." Xerxes drew out every syllable, but Liam only gave him a skeptical look ad waited.

"...I need you to teach me how to dance."

Liam was glad Xerxes couldn't see the smirk he had, although judging by his disgruntled expression he could guess it was there.

"Can't Sharon do that? I'm busy."

Xerxes hesitated ever-so-slightly, and that was all that Liam needed. Sharon must've already tried to teach him to dance again, and he'd actually tried this time, but he was afraid he didn't learn it well enough.

"Fine, get over here. It'll be weird without any music though."

Xerxes shuffled over, his sleeves dangling comically. He latched onto Liam rather like a leech, and Liam had to pry him off.

"Take this seriously. Sharon will be pissed if you show up left-footed, isn't that it?"

Xerxes mumbled something incoherent about sisters, and Liam's heart thudded pitifully. Xerxes could actually be caring sometimes. Then Xerxes intentionally tripped him, and Liam just about throttled him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

In response Xerxes slid his arms around Liam's neck. "Is this how you do it?"

"If you're fine with being the lady it is."

Xerxes leaned his head against Liam's shoulder. "But I'm _always_ the 'lady' when we're together."

Liam blushed, but rearranged Xerxes' hands so they were in the correct positions. "Have it your way, I'll lead."

Xerxes didn't move his head, just laid it on Liam, so Liam could literally _feel_ his smirk. Liam decided he didn't like that, and did something very un-Liam-like right then. He moved the hand on Xerxes' waist down to his ass and squeezed, hard. Break was momentarily speechless, and that was so rare that Liam couldn't help but chuckle evilly.

"You like that, little lady?"

"Liam, you naughty boy!" crooned Xerxes. "I didn't know you wanted to handle me in such a way...but all in good time. I'm still stumbling at this stupid dancing. Can someone as useless as you teach me this?"

"That joke is getting old, Xerxes. Hey, hey, stop moving so fast. You have to match your partner's speed," chastised Liam.

"Whoops," mumbled Xerxes. "My bad."

"You really are hopeless at this. Honestly, you're such a hypocrite, calling me useless all the time. One-man-show my ass, more like a one-trick-pony."

Xerxes pouted. "Meanie. You're supposed to always be nice, you jerky-jerk."

"I'm going to ignore that insult. It's so pathetic it doesn't even register as one."

Xerxes stumbled over his feet, and Liam laughed. This was nice, just the two of them dancing like this, their bodies pressed up against each other in such an intimate way without the urge to have sex. Xerxes seemed to sense his mood shift and stopped talking, just swaying with Liam as he guided him into the right steps.

"You're getting better," Liam murmured. "Sharon-chan will be impressed."

"You really think so?" asked Xerxes hopefully, forgetting he was supposed to be the sarcastic one.

"She'll be able to tell that you tried your best. A women's intuition and all."

"Sometimes you know exactly what to say..." It was this simple sentence, spoken with a quiet reverence, that made Liam's heart thump. He lived for moments like these.

The next day, however, was not so pleasant when Sharon learned that Liam had taught Break to dance like a lady.

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
